dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Panchy
|Race = Human |Gender = Female |Date of death = Age 774 (Revived) |Address=WST 3338926 K. |FamConnect = Dr. Brief (Husband) Bulma (Daughter) Vegeta (Son-in-law) Trunks (Grandson) Future Trunks (Grandson, Alternate Timeline) Bulla (Granddaughter) Vegeta Jr.'s mother (Great-Great-Granddaughter) Vegeta Jr. (Great-Great-Great-Grandson) Cell (modified clone of Vegeta) }} '''Mrs. Brief' is Bulma's mother and the wife of Dr. Brief. Her first name is unknown, but in an interview with Akira Toriyama, he said that if he was to give her a first name, he would choose the name "Pansy". Personality ]] In the original, Mrs. Brief has been shown to be ditzy. For example, she does not even know that Future Trunks is an older version of her grandson, Trunks. However, in the Dragon Ball Kai version of the show, she is portrayed slightly less ditzy in the dub, being more aware of the situation and commenting from time to time based on the circumstances rather than having no clue of what's going on (yet, Gohan still comments that she is weird after dropping Bulma off during the Androids Saga). Mrs. Brief has some sort of obsession with sweets. When Trunks was a kid, he even stated "What's with you and food??". Despite being mostly friendly, Mrs. Brief does show signs of anger in fillers. For example, she gets angry when Dr. Brief tells Chi-Chi that the ship is ready for Namek right after her father persuades her not to go. Also, in the video game Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, if the player goes over the cookie limit, she informs him that she will get upset if he make a "mess" on her carpet. Biography Mrs. Brief's primary role in the series is to take on a housewife-esque role at Capsule Corporation. Mrs. Brief's detailed roles are primarily filler, as her role is put into detail in the anime as being somewhat caring towards Vegeta after he is sent to Earth with everyone else who had been revived with the Namekian Dragon Balls. Her caring role continues through the period of Vegeta training to become a Super Saiyan and fight the androids, in which she comments on him being a husband-worthy man for Bulma because he is seen to be hard-working. Mrs. Brief is seen to have a thin frame and has blonde hair. Her eyes are almost always closed yet she is still able to see everything clearly when they are. Mrs Brief also is seen to wear upscale clothing and jewelery. Video game appearances In Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku, she makes a cameo in the end credits of the game. In the Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, she gives cookies which restore the health of the Z Fighters for free. In Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, she will clean dirty clothing to increase the stat bonus given by the equipment. Bulma's mother is a support character who gives different types of potion to the Z Fighters in Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu. Bulma's mother also appears in Dragon Ball: Origins 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. In Attack of the Saiyans, her hair is green. Voice actresses *Japanese version: Mariko Mukai (DB, DBZ Seasons 1-4), Yoko Kawanami (DBZ Seasons 6-9, DB Kai), and Hiroko Emori (DBZ Season 5, Movie 8) *FUNimation Dub: Cynthia Cranz *Ocean Group Dub: Jane Perry *Brazilian Dub: Cecília Lemes Trivia *The name "Pansy" which Akira Toriyama gave her in an interview is a pun on "panties", which matches the scheme of having Bulma's family members named after undergarments. *In the Japanese version of the show she is apparently unaware of Chi-Chi's name, simply referring to her as "Goku's wife" and "Missus" *In the Spanish (Latin America) version, when she first appears, she is referred to as Bulma's sister, probably because Bulma is shown yelling at her a lot, which could be taken as a bad example for kids. However, the Spanish (Spain) version introduces her properly. *During the entire Dragon Ball franchise, she does not seem to look older, however it is apparent she is well over middle-aged by the Buu Saga, as Bulma is over forty at the time. *She does not make any appearances in the Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks special or in Dragon Ball GT, and it is revealed that her husband had died sometime before Age 780. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Mothers Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Characters who can't fly